Glorious Revolution
by eric clutter
Summary: Gokudera devant des bains public... Takeshi le rejoins... Après ça, le brun se met à imaginer l'argenté dans certaines situations... embarrassantes. Pourrait-il y avoir autre chose que de l'amitié entre eux ?
1. Glorious Revolution 1

**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano. Ceci la traduction d'un doujinshi du même disponible sur You tube (en espagnol). Je me suis occupé de la traduction et j'ai reçu l'aide d'Elinska pour la correction (son aide m'est très précieuse et je la remercie qu'elle m'accorde de son temps pour corriger ce que je traduis.)**

_Glorieuse Révolution I_

Le Gardien de la Tempête du Decimo se tenait devant l'entrée d'un bain public et il avait un sac sur une épaule. Il semblait gêné à propos de ce qu'il regardait. C'est la voix d'une personne familière qui le fit sortir de sa torpeur.

« Huh ? Gokudera ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé te trouver ici... »

En effet, Yamamoto n'aurait pu s'imaginer une seule seconde que l'italien serait un jour devant la porte d'entrée d'un bain public.

« Erm... Je ne fais que passer !

- Mais ce que tu portes, ce ne sont pas des vêtements de rechange ?

- EEK !

- Allons allons ! Ne sois pas timide. C'est juste pour un bain !

- Toi ! Ne me touche pas ! »

Ils entrèrent ensemble à l'intérieur et la femme de l'accueil les salua.

« Et c'est ici. »

Takeshi avait un peu forcé Gokudera à entrer en se moquant certainement de lui, mais pas très méchamment.

« Bonjour Takeshi-chan...

- Salut !

- … »

L'argenté parut irrité par le semblant d'intimité qu'il voyait entre la femme chargée de l'accueil et l'épéiste mais il n'en toucha pas un mot au concerné.

« Bonjour à toi aussi ! »

Quand les deux garçons s'éloignèrent, l'hôtesse d'accueil marmonna quelque chose en rapport avec le fumeur.

« C'est un beau mec. »

Une fois entré dans la pièce des bains, Gokudera était embarrassé de voir qu'il y avait d'autres personnes en plus de lui et du japonais.

« Je ne savais pas que tu venais ici.

- Moi aussi ! »

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, Takeshi remarqua que son ami regardait à droite et à gauche d'un air soucieux.

« … Gokudera... est-ce que c'est la première fois que tu viens ici ? »

Les joues de l'argenté prirent une teinte rouge carmin à cause de l'embarras de la question qui était malheureusement, parfaitement exacte.

« Ahhhhhh ! Je... merde ! Je n'avais pas le choix ! La douche de ma maison est cassé !

- Parce qu'il n'y a que les enfants et les grands-parents ?

- J'ai dû venir ici bien que je ne le veuille pas !

- Je vois. Très bien, il faut laisser ses vêtement ici.

- Épargne-moi ton discours ! Je le savais déjà ! »

Hayato s'éloigna de Takeshi de quelques pas et retira son t-shirt. Le brun regarda attentivement le dos de l'argenté sans que celui-ci ne le remarque.

_* Cette peau si blanche... C'était un gosse de riche. Je vois...*_

« Eh bien, je me dépêche.

- Ah ! »

Yamamoto enlevait à son tour son maillot mais il se souvint d'une chose qu'il avait oublié de rappeler à son ami.

« Ce... c'est vrai ! Le sol est très glissant alors fait attention... ne. »

Trop tard ! L'italien venait de faire une légère glissade, fort heureusement, il s'en sortit sans se blesser.

« Idiot, tu aurais du le dire avant ! »

Après son habituelle crise de nerfs, Hayato entra dans le bain, suivit par Takeshi.

« Huh... Une scène étrange. »

Le japonais voyait effectivement son camarade de classe de dos. D'autres questions se posèrent ensuite dans son esprit.

_* Je me demande si Gokudera... a des poils d'argent sur tout le corps... *_

Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par une grosse vague d'eau qu'on venait de lui envoyer dans la figure. Bien sûr, le responsable de cela ne pouvait être que Gokudera, ce qui amena l'épéiste à être sérieux avec lui.

« … Donc, tu veux jouer ! En guerre de l'eau, tu n'es que novice !

- Whoa ! Et j'entends ça de la part d'un idiot de baseballeur !

- Comme c'est drôle !

- Merde ! Hey ! Gamin ! Conduis-toi mieux ! »

A force de jouer à la bataille de l'eau, Takeshi venait d'ennuyer une autre personne avec ses gamineries. Il s'excusa tout de suite.

« Désolé.

- Nous avons passé avec grand-père...

- Idiot, c'est de ta faute... »

L'épéiste pensa à une chose...

_* … Certes, son corps nu est le meilleur... *_

« Eh bien, je sors.

- Oh oh... oh. Go... Gokude...

- Ah ? »

Le japonais avait remarqué une chose sur le corps de Gokudera qui l'interpella à un tel point qu'il se leva sur-le-champ, étonnant légèrement l'argenté. Enfin, ce qui le surprit le plus, c'est ce qu'il voyait en regardant l'entrejambe de l'épéiste.

« Huh ? »

Hayato parut horrifié de ce qu'il venait d'observer et Takeshi finit par remarquer ce que son ami regardait et...

« Ne sois pas si arrogant avec ça ! Idiot !

- Quoi ! Noon.

- Tu as vu ? Le type a eut une érection...

- Si, elle était grande... »

Le bras-droit du Judaime était repartit et puis Yamamoto fit de même plus tard. Quand il revint chez lui, il prit conscience de sa bêtise en se remémorant les derniers événements tout en buvant une bouteille de lait.

_* Je suis un idiot. J'ai été impressionné par Gokudera. Mais qu'était... cette marque rouge sur sa peau pâle... C'est de ma faute si je suis tombé sur... Son corps si grand... Gokudera déteste les sportifs... Il doit être bon à tout, à part les mathématiques et la littérature n'est-ce pas ? Bien que ce ne soit pas nécessaire... Gokudera est intéressant. Bien ! Je me suis bien re-dynamisé pour aujourd'hui ! Je dois dire à Gokudera que j'ai pris plus de lait ! C'est très sain ! Comment je suis cool ! *_

Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard... le Gardien de la Pluie voyait Gokudera ayant un étrange regard.

_* Quel est ce son... ? L'eau... ? Gokudera... ? Comment est-était cette marque que tu avais ? Est-ce que je l'ai déjà oublié... Cette partie est-elle aussi argenté... ? *_

Le Gardien de la Tempête conservait ce regard qui semblait malicieux. Il dégrafa le bouton de son pantalon et finit par le baisser presque entièrement avant de...

« Tu veux que je... ?

- Mhm !

Hayato était à quatre pattes entre les jambes de l'épéiste. On comprenait aisément ce qu'il voulait faire en se tenant aussi près de son entre-jambe encore dans son pantalon.

« Ou que je fasse quelque chose pour toi...

- Gokudera... ? Hé, attends... à... »

L'italien fit baisser la braguette avec ses dents et sortit le membre du japonais où l'on pouvait bien voir qu'il n'était pas indifférent à ces gestes. Il engloutit le pénis entièrement, et débuta des mouvements de haut en bas qui...

PI PI PI PI PI PI PI Le réveil de Yamamoto sonna, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sortir de sa torpeur. Il éteignit son réveil avant de bien réaliser le genre de rêve qu'il avait eu.

_* Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? J'espère que papa n'est pas encore levé. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? *_

Une fois son petit-déjeuner avalé et quand il fut finalement prêt, il sortit de chez afin d'aller au collège. Sur le chemin, un de ses amis l'appela.

« Yamamoto !

- Salut Tsuna !

- Hey ça va ? Tu as l'air inquiet ? »

_* Ce Gokudera... Seigneur, je n'arrive pas à regarder son visage... *_

« Je suis seulement fatigué de l'entraînement de ce matin.

- … Salut. Pourquoi t'imagines-tu ces choses avec moi... ? »

_* Et que Gokudera... … Gokudera je vois, hallucinant... *_

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? »

_* Son corps nu doit être le meilleur... Que je suis bête... *_

« As-tu réussi à faire réparer ta douche ?

- Aujourd'hui, un gars est venu à ce sujet.

- Hein ? Tu as un problème avec ta douche ?

- Ouii... et dans le bain public, je me suis retrouvé avec cet idiot...

- Mais j'aurais pu te prêter la mie...

- Oh non ! Je ne me serais jamais permis de vous gêner, Judaime...

- Alors Gokudera ne va pas y retourner... »

_* Merde, quand j'y pense... *_

Le brun était retourné chez lui, dans sa chambre, pour faire quelque chose dont lui seul avait connaissance.

_* Je fais... Très bien... Je n'ai plus qu'à me branler et je n'aurais plus ces rêves... Ne pense pas qu'il est ce... *_

L'épéiste prit un mouchoir et commença à se toucher. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était ne plus penser à Gokudera étant dans une situation... compromettante avec lui.

_* Ne pense à rien... je dois seulement le faire et cesser de m'imaginer des choses... *_

Il remua son sexe rapidement tout en fermant les yeux pour bien se concentrer à le faire correctement.

_* C'est quelque chose de simple... lui aussi... il ferait des choses comme celles-ci... ? *_

Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir en pensant à l'argenté alors qu'il se l'était interdit. Des pensées aussi perverses...

_* Bon, c'est aussi c'est un garçon. Comment s'y prendrait-il... ? A quoi pense-t-il quand il le fait ? *_

Son pantalon rabaissé jusqu'à ses pieds, son visage où ses yeux demeuraient clos tout le long de sa masturbation et ses joues qui étaient encore atteintes d'un rouge presque carmin. Il continua ses mouvements de friction sur son pénis.

_* Une assurance mêlée à une expression sexy dans son visage, comme dans mon rêve... *_

Le Gardien de la Pluie imaginait de nouveau Gokudera dans une situation... très chaude... Dans sa tête, il voyait son ami, complètement nu, près de son pénis redressé par l'excitation. Et puis, l'italien l'introduit dans sa bouche pour...

_* Va-t-il le faire... ? Ou alors... ? … Gokudera ! *_

Il jouit dans sa main, ne pouvant plus se retenir. Après, il ne put que constater l'ampleur de son problème.

_* Je suis... le pire... vraiment... Je veux juste être ami avec lui... et toujours plaisanter ensemble... … Je ne veux pas faire ces choses avec lui... * _

Le lendemain, il était au collège et dans sa classe où Tsuna et Hayato semblait bien s'amuser.

_* Exactement... il ne m'intéresse pas dans ce sens. *_

Quand il regarda le fumeur, le brun eut un blanc de quelques secondes où il revit le Gokudera qu'il s'imaginait dans ses rêves.

_* Es-tu vraiment lent, idiot ? _

_* Non ... je crois que je ... ? ?... *_

Le Gardien de la Pluie s'était accroupi par terre, sa tête contre ses mains qui étaient sur ses jambes. L'italien le remarqua et ne manqua de lui reprocher ce comportement qui semblait étrange.

« Yamamoto ? Ne fais pas cela pour attirer attention ! »

_* Pourvu qu'il ne le devine jamais.. Que puis-je faire ... je ne veux pas perdre la peu de confiance que nous avons... *_


	2. Glorious Revolution 2

**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.**

_Glorieuse Révolution II_

Gokudera marchait tranquillement en direction du collège, avec son grand ami, le Judaime.

« Huh ? Yamamoto est étrange ? Eh bien, je ne pense à rien en particulier.

- Ce n'est sûrement pas grand chose, après tout.

- En plus... il agit encore naturellement devant tout le monde... Peut-être qu'il essaie de te dire quelque chose, Gokudera-kun. »

L'argenté fut surpris par la remarque de son Boss mais il resta figé sur place quand deux bras l'enlaça, lui et le Judaime. C'était Takeshi.

« Hey, hey les gars, si vous continuer à ralentir... vous allez être en retard... Hmm ? Bonjour...

- Quel est le problème ? »

Pendant qu'il tenait Hayato, l'épéiste en profita pour bien s'imprégner de la senteur de ses cheveux qui passaient sous son visage. Et après, il discuta avec Tsuna en ignorant l'italien et en agissant comme d'habitude, c'est à dire avec sa gaieté naturelle.

« As-tu fait tout le travail Tsuna ?

- Lambo a crié pendant toute la journée d'hier et je ne pouvais pas me concentrer.

- Dans ce cas, faisons-le ensemble avant d'aller à l'école ! »

_* Récemment... Merde... ! … Il y a toujours quelqu'un qui me regarde... Et quand je me retourne pour voir. Nos regards ne se croisent jamais... S'il a quelque chose à dire, il n'a qu'à cracher le morceau ! Tout ce qu'il obtient c'est des préoccupations pour le Dixième. Il ne devrait essayer de s'attirer l'attention... L'assurance est ici. Si quelque chose s'est passé... Ne pas hésiter à le frapper. * _

L'argenté était entré pour la deuxième fois de sa vie dans les bains publics car il espérait y trouver Yamamoto. Et donc, deux heures plus tard...

_* Normalement ... il devrait être ici dans un moment. *_

La dame du comptoir lui avait dit ça.

_* Mais cet idiot n'ait jamais venu ! Merde ! *_

Ayant subit un des rares échecs de toute son existence, Gokudera sortit faire la seule chose qui le calmait quand il était sur les nerfs : acheter des cigarettes. Il sortit d'un magasin, fier de lui.

_* Pas mal pour quelqu'un qui vient de prendre une douche... Si j'ai trouvé un bon endroit... *_

Par le plus grand des hasards... Gokudera tomba nez à nez avec... Takeshi.

« Huh ? B... bonjour ! Quelle coïncidence ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? … Ne me dis pas que ta douche est de nouveau cassé ?

- Uhh, uh-uh.

- C'est nul. »

_* Il n'est pas énervé...*_

_* Merde... *_

« Eh bien, j'y vais, salut ! Il faut que je rentre rapidement, avant que je n'attrape froid !

- Attends ! Attends une minute, Yamamoto.

- Tu n'as rien à faire maintenant, non ? Alors allons nous réchauffer ensemble.

- Comment !

- … Tu ne veux pas... ? »

L'argenté prit un ton différent qui ne manqua pas d'étonner le brun bien qu'il n'en toucha pas un mot.

« Bien sûr ! Comme tu dis...

- Alors allons-y. Je t'invite chez moi. Tu viens, ou pas ? »

Le Gardien de la Pluie rougit en voyant l'insistance du fumeur mais aussi par cette demanda totalement inattendue. Comment pourrait-il refuser une telle offre à laquelle il ne se serait jamais attendu même dans ses rêves les plus fous !

« … Oui. »

Plusieurs minutes ou plusieurs heures passèrent... Takeshi se trouvait à la maison de Hayato avec celui-ci. Ils buvaient des bières bien qu'ils étaient encore mineurs mais ils s'amusaient bien. Comme pour changer... l'argenté racontait sa rencontre avec... le Judaime et il était à moitié saoul, enfin peut-être pas qu'à moitié...

« En effet... à ce moment-là, j'ai cru que j'étais perdu... Quand soudain, le Judaime saute ! Et il éteint toutes les bombes ! J'étais tellement stupide à ce moment... Ha ha ! Hey ! Ah ! »

Le Gardien de la Tempête se laissa surprendre par le comportement de son camarade. Le brun avait ouvert une canette de bière et l'avait avalé d'une traite.

« Gokudera ! Je le sais car tu me l'a déjà répété trois fois ! »

Il faut croire que l'épéiste était pompette. En tout cas, le fumeur réagit violemment face à ces paroles idiotes prononcées par un idiot en lui collant son poing sur la tête !

« Tais-toi ! Je vais continuer de le dire jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la mousse dans tes oreilles !

- … J'ai aussi été protégé par Tsuna...

- Qui a dit que tu pouvais raconter ton histoire !

- … J'ai juste pensé à voix haute. Et pourquoi tu as acheté tout ça, Gokudera ? »

_* Moi, j'ai toujours bu du lait après la douche... *_

« Il s'agit d'une exigence de base de la Mafia. Parfois, la jeune fille dans la maison Izakaya me les donne gratuitement... Je me demande quels sont les jours où elle travaille. »

Le brun fut gêné que Gokudera s'intéresse autant à quelqu'un. Pourtant, sa réponse ne laissait présager aucunement son dérangement au contraire...

« Gokudera ! Tu veux aller aussi vite avec cette fille !

- Quoi ! Ne plaisante pas avec moi, idiot ! Il suffit de penser à ces choses, bâtard immoral ! Arrête d'essayer de jouer le gentil !

- Oui, oui ! Je ne suis rien, comme tu le dis !

- Ne sois pas si éhonté ! Tu as donné beaucoup de préoccupations au Dixième !

- Eh bien... c'est ma première fois à la maison de Gokudera et je deviens nerveux...

- Enculé !

- Qui d'autre a été ici avant... ? Tsuna ?

- Quoi ! Sois bon ! »

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et ensuite, le bras-droit du Decimo s'était allongé sur son lit et Takeshi... tenait son ami contre lui sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

« Je vois double...

- Ahahahhahaha

- Hey idiot ! Où est-tu... ?

- Ahh...

- Il ne fait pas encore... jour... »

Était-ce l'alcool qui faisait rougir l'épéiste de la sorte, ou la proximité de sa tête sur le torse de son ami à tel point qu'il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur... En tout cas, il trouva une excuse afin de s'écarter du corps de l'italien sans trop éveiller son attention.

« Oh, et plus de bière... Je vais aller en acheter plus...

- Attends avant de... idiot.

- Personne ne vendra de la bière à un mineur idiot comme toi... »

_* C'est vrai ! *_

A cause de la bière, le fumeur riait à moitié lorsqu'il en vint enfin au sujet qui l'avait fait inviter le Gardien de la Pluie chez lui.

« Alors dis-moi... pourquoi essayes-tu de m'éviter... ? »

Mince... il ne fallait pas sous-estimer l'italien, il avait parfaitement remarqué le comportement de Yamamoto. Il ne pouvait plus échapper à une confrontation.

« Je... ne t'évite pas...

- Eh bien... dans ce cas, regarde-moi au lieu de me fuir de loin... Peut-être que tu as réalisé que tu n'avais rien à gagner, à avoir une amitié avec moi...

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- C'est vrai, non ? Personne ne constitue de relation, si il sait qu'elle ne lui rapportera rien. Tu venais de penser... un étudiant étranger avec une couleur de cheveux étrange... Il doit être mon ami, non ? »

Hayato souriait encore un peu lorsqu'il parlait mais c'était sûrement la bière qui lui montait à la tête car on pouvait constater une pointe de tristesse derrière ces paroles. Le brun réagit de façon assez directe car il posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de l'argenté et le fixa de très près.

« Et si... il était très curieux... Gokudera... Est-ce aussi argenté... là-bas... ? »

L'italien crut rêver en attendant de pareilles allégations mais le japonais s'expliqua, enfin... il essaya de s'expliquer.

« C'est pourquoi... je t'évitais... Seulement aurais-tu accepté de me répondre... Mais j'étais vraiment curieux... Alors j'ai commencé à avoir des rêves étranges sur toi... et je ne pouvais plus te regarder en face... »

_* Rêves bizarres ? *_

« Alors... est-ce de la même couleur que tes cheveux ou... »

Yamamoto reçut le pied de Gokudera sur son visage, il était sérieusement en rogne.

« Bien sûr ! Idiot ! Pourquoi ce serait d'une couleur différente ! Ce n'est pas la même chose pour toi aussi !

- Ah. Il était en face de toi... Oui... mais Gokudera, si tu regardais le mien... »

Takeshi s'approcha de l'entrejambe de l'italien encore dans son pantalon en prenant un air très sérieux.

« Permets-moi de voir... Gokudera...

- Tu dis... ?

- S'il te plaît... et je te promets que j'agirais normalement à partir de demain... oui ? »

Il montra une telle insistance en conservant une expression inébranlable, Hayato ne parvint pas à refuser sa demande.

« Oh... Wow... C'est vraiment argenté...

- Pourquoi aurais-je menti à ce sujet... Eh bien... assez, c'est assez... on arrête maintenant...

- Erm... un peu plus... s'il te plaît.

- Mais qu'est-ce... ! Ne... à quoi joues-tu ?

- Wow... c'est si doux... »

Le japonais avait du mal... à vouloir s'arrêter, il continuait de toucher les poils argentés et même davantage...

« Pas si bas... idiot...

- Hey Gokudera. »

L'épéiste se positionna derrière son ami et prit son sexe d'une main avant de lui poser question très indiscrète.

« Comment tu te masturbes ?

- Idiot... ça ne te regarde pas...

- Je peux te voir pendant que tu les fais ? Où est ton point sensible ? On se sent bien là... ? »

Le Gardien de la Pluie commençait à toucher le bout du pénis en le remuant très doucement. D'ailleurs, l'argenté n'arrivait pas à retenir ses gémissements.

« Oh non... Ne regarde pas... assez ! Ha... Yamamoto. »

_* Merde... c'est bon... ah... hm. Je ne peux pas penser à autre chose... *_

« Hmm désolé Gokudera. Je peux le faire aussi. »

Le brun sortit son grand bas-ventre de son pantalon et le colla à celui du bras-droit du Decimo. Il exécuta des mouvements avec sa verge sur celle de l'italien. Des gestes où ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Hayato continuait de geindre et Takeshi en fit de même, il finit par prendre les deux membres et les remua en continuant de bouger son corps contre celui du fumeur.

« Ah... ! Yamamoto... stop... »

Quand les gestes réalisés s'arrêtèrent et que les deux hommes jouirent, ils se regardèrent pendant environ dix secondes. C'est Gokudera qui prit l'initiative en amenant la tête de l'imbécile de baseballer contre la sienne afin de... l'embrasser.

… Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut difficile pour le fumeur.

« Mmm... ma tête me fait mal... Et merde... mes souvenirs devraient me revenir... »

Comme il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre... il suivit le train de vie quotidien qu'il menait jusqu'ici. Après un petit-déjeuner et une bonne douche, il se rendit à la maison du Judaime pour l'accompagner au collège.

« Gokudera-kun, bonjour !

- Bonjour ! Judaime... »

_* Très bien... parce que je n'ai pas pris ça trop au sérieux... … Parce que nous étions ivres... Et ce n'était pas vraiment grand chose... que de la masturbation... Causée par une curiosité stupide... *_

Comme d'habitude, Yamamoto enlaça amicalement ses deux amis avant de les saluer. Ce comportement rassura pleinement Hayato.

« Bon-jour !

- Bonjour... »

Beaucoup plus tard... pendant la pause déjeuner, ils se rendirent tous les trois sur le toit de leur collège pour manger leur bentô et discuter entre copains.

« … Et la nuit dernière, j'ai vu... la maison de mon voisin était en feu...

- C'est terrible !

- Ce n'était rien de grave mais c'est pour cette raison que j'étais en retard... »

_* Tout semble normal... Il n'y a rien entre nous, après tout... Cela me soulage... Il avait bien dit « j'agirais normalement à partir de demain... » Est-ce que je vais me soucier de quelque chose comme ça... *_

« Gokudera-kun, tu ne manges pas ?

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas ! C'est un juste un petit mal de ventre... »

Il est vrai que l'argenté devait encore ressentir de sa gueule de bois, à moins qu'il ne pensait autre chose et c'était tellement préoccupant qu'il n'arrivait pas à manger.

_* Mais... La personne qui a commis ce crime semble être très calme. Je ne peux être le seul préoccupé par ça... *_

« Cela me dérange. Mon estomac a été exposé à l'air toute la nuit et est maintenant il me fait mal.

- Haha ! Gokudera-kun devrait être plus prudent... »

Comme il l'espérait, l'italien avait fait mouche car le japonais ne put s'empêcher en sachant très bien qu'il était responsable de son problème.

« Oh ! C'est presque l'heure de mon expérimentation...

- Judaime, laissez-moi vous accompagner !

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, vous êtes à la fin de la liste... »

Takeshi et Hayato se trouvait désormais en tête-à-tête, seul...

« Ah... Je Gokudera je suis déso... lé... »

Yamamoto n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car le Gardien de la Tempête l'avait saisi par le col avant de l'embrasser soudainement. Il se retira presque aussi rapidement qu'il s'était rapproché mais le brun l'arrêta en le tenant par l'épaule. Il le ramena vers lui pour encore l'embrasser.

_* Dans cette pensée... nous sommes à l'école. Et aujourd'hui, nous sommes ivres. *_

Ce nouveau baiser auquel fut convié Gokudera par Yamamoto fut cependant bien plus chaleureux que les précédents. Avant de sceller leurs lèvres, ils joignirent leurs langues à travers ce baiser?

_* Qu'est-ce... Que fais-je ? *_

Leurs deux corps se trouvaient maintenant à même le sol. Les vêtement commençaient à s'enlever et on pouvait aisément imaginer ce que les deux Gardiens allaient faire sur le toit du Collège de Namimori.


	3. Glorious Revolution 3

**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.**

_Glorieuse Révolution III_

_* ... Les hommes sont de simples créatures vivantes honnêtes … *_

« Ah… hg, Yamamoto. Ya... ah...

- C'est chaud. »

Takeshi et Hayato se trouvait dans le local du lycée où l'on rangeait les affaire de sport et ils... s'occupaient. En fait, le brun remuait le sexe de son camarade et celui-ci venait de se relâcher dans sa main. Après ça, le bras-droit du Judaime s'était mis une serviette chaud sur le front et semblait éreintée.

« Gokudera… Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec les cours ?

- Je n'y vais pas. Je suis trop fatigué.

- Tu vas sécher à nouveau ? »

Le japonais prit sa température en posant sa main sur son front avant de déclarer :

« Alors ... moi aussi.

- Idiot, un élève de l'école doit y aller pour trouver une excuse à l'autre. »

Yamamoto embrassa Hayato avant de partir.

« Reviens en classe après ta sieste, d'accord ? »

L'argenté était maintenant seul, avec ses pensées.

_* Je ne pensais que l'enfer c'était « ça ». Depuis « cette » nuit... nous avons appris un jeu idiot. Bien qu'il semble que rien n'ait changé. Mais chaque fois que nous sommes seuls... Nous plongeons dans ce jeu dénué de sens. *_

« Yamamoto... c'est bon... tu... »

Les deux Gardiens étaient encore en plein rapport sexuel dans la chambre de l'italien et l'épéiste suçait le sexe du fumeur alors que celui-ci gémissait comme une jeune fille.

« Nnn... hummm ?... Ce n'est pas bon ? Je commence tout juste ! »

Apparemment, Takeshi voulait aller plus loin mais l'argenté n'était pas d'accord car il appuya la tête du brun contre sa verge pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas bouger. Malheureusement, Yamamoto n'avait pas aimé du tout être traité de la sorte ! Il avait rapidement poussé le fumeur devant lui pour ensuite se tenir près de ses fesses avec son sexe à la main.

« Attends... ? Stop ! »

Il venait tout juste de le pénétrer. C'était sa première fois... par derrière et d'une manière si violente. Il commença à bouger tout en frictionnant le bas-ventre de son petit-ami. Tout deux avait le rouge aux joues jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Gokudera. »

Les mouvements se firent plus rapides. Gokudera et Yamamoto transpiraient énormément à travers leur uniforme de lycéen.

_* … C'est... c'est un peu comme... *_

POV Gokudera

« … Cessons de faire cela.

- Hmmm ? Comment ?

- « Ces » choses...

- Pourquoi ? Il me semble pourtant que c'est comme si nous faisions l'amour ? »

Hayato rougit de suite sous ces propos on ne peut plus embarrassants qu'il ne semblait pas approuver.

« Que diable... !

- Mais... c'est exactement ce que je veux que nous fassions ! Quels sont tes sentiments exactement lorsque l'on fait « ces » choses toi et moi ?

- … »

Plus tard, dans la journée, ils s'étaient encore une fois donné rendez-vous chez Hayato.

« Ah, je... je veux être ami avec Gokudera.

- … Huh ? De quoi ? Comme ça d'un coup. En plus, nous ne pouvons pas nous repentir, Yamamoto.

- C'est parce que tu es vraiment intéressant, Gokudera. Si je suis distrait un instant, tu t'occuperais à tout détruire partout donc, je ne peux pas te laisser seul. Surtout quand ça implique Tsuna. Chaque fois que nous nous rencontrons, je serai satisfait. »

Le fumeur paraissait agacé par les propos tenus par l'épéiste.

« … Alors, pourquoi ne pas simplement « retourner » telle que l'on était avant ?

- C'est ce que je pensais aussi. Mais ça ne suffit plus.»

Takeshi remarqua aisément qu'il venait d'exciter la curiosité de son camarade.

« Cette nuit-là, j'ai regardé toute la nuit Gokudera en silence. Tu étais toujours sobre... je voulais encore te toucher et t'embrasser. Tous les désirs et les idées que j'avais en tête menaçaient l'amitié qu'il y avait entre nous. Je pensais, qu'après être revenu à la normale je pourrais toujours avoir un contact physique avec toi. Mais à force de vouloir respecter cette promesse, mes sentiments ont grandi. »

Il fit une déclaration on ne peut plus franche à l'égard de son petit-copain.

« J'aime Gokudera.

- Ha... arrête de parler comme un idiot.

- Gokudera. Tu sais depuis combien de temps je me vois te « dévorer » dans mes fantasmes ?

- Qu... e... ? »

Grande surprise pour le Gardien de la Tempête qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que Yamamoto pense à lui de cette façon-là.

« Je ne résiste pas à cela. La prochaine fois je te toucherais jusqu'à la fin. »

Fin POV Gokudera

_* Même si je ne pense pas à cela. Coupez, coupez ! Il n'y aura pas de « prochaine fois » ! Voici juste quelque chose comme « ça. » Mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire... « jusqu'à la fin ? » Si il veut faire ce genre de choses qu'il se trouve une fille ... *_

Allongé sur son lit, l'argenté eut une brève vision d'un Yamamoto en proie au désespoir et à la tristesse.

_* Gokudera. *_

Après mûre réflexion, il se posa une question.

_* De toute façon, comment pourraient faire deux hommes ? *_

Étant de nature curieuse, Hayato fit quelques recherches concernant les pratiques homosexuelles sur son ordinateur portable en sirotant une tasse de café.

_* … Je fais juste des recherches... … … *_

Il semble que ce que le bras-droit du Judaime ait découvert sur les sites homosexuelles l'aient rendus de mauvaise humeur.

_* Je vais te tuer Yamamoto. *_

Le lendemain, Hayato était au lycée. Il repensait à ses recherches de la veille.

_* Ce n'est pas un jeu ! Comment je pourrais faire quelque chose comme ça avec Yamamoto.*_

« Ah.

- Oh... désolé... »

A vrai dire, le fumeur pensait à autre chose et il n'avait donc pas suivi ce que racontait le japonais.

« Es-tu d'accord ?

- ! Yamamoto...

- Ne crois-tu pas que tu trembles beaucoup quand tu marches ?»

- Ne me touche pas... ! »

Gokudera réagit au quart de tour quand son ami lui saisit le bras et le gifla.

« Ah...

- … Ah ! Quand je t'ai « touché » à l'instant, je ne pensais pas à quelque chose comme ça.

- Ya... Je sais !

- Yamamoto-kun !

- Manager ? »

La manager du club de baseball venait de s'incruster dans la conversation.

« Désolé de t'interrompre.

- Non non.

- L'entraîneur veut que tu lui rappelles les activités d'aujourd'hui.

- Ah, Gokudera. »

A regret, l'épéiste dut partir mais il dit quelque chose à son compagnon avant de le quitter.

« Tu n'as pas à travailler aussi dur sur... »

_* Merde. Pourquoi devrais-je m'accrocher à quelque chose d'aussi stupide que cela. On va finir par être tous les deux un couple d'idiots. Je ne suis pas tendu du tout... La passion s'est éteinte et elle meure dès que nous cessons de jouer. Je vais me concentrer sur la protection du Judaime. *_

Sur le toit du collège de Namimori, le Gardien de la Tempête regardait s'entraîner à son sport favori. Ce qui marqua surtout son attention, c'était le semblant de flirt qu'il y avait entre cette manager et Yamamoto.

_* Et puis, tu... trouveras une partenaire.*_

Les mots si sincères de Takeshi lui revinrent alors en mémoire.

_* J'aime Gokudera. *_

Un peu plus tard, près des vestiaires du club de baseball.

« La pause n'est que de trois minutes.

- Eh bien, pas de problème. »

Le Gardien de la Pluie était en sueur et il se passait une rasade d'eau sur le visage quand il vit l'argenté devant lui.

« Gokudera. »

L'italien saisit son petit-copain par le col pour coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Bien que surpris par cette initiative, le baseballeur ne tarda pas à répondre à ce baiser. Une main sur la joue du bras-droit du Judaime pour mieux rapprocher leurs lèvres. Et puis, ils se collèrent contre le mur le plus proche tandis que le brun caressait une mèche de cheveux de son compagnon. C'est quand le baiser se rompit que l'épéiste prit la parole.

« Je peux ? Gokudera. »

_* En vérité, je ne veux pas le laisser partir. *_

« Bien sûr que... non, idiot. »

_* Je me déteste pour avoir de telles pensées... *_

Dans la soirée, le brun et l'italien était au domicile de celui-ci. Takeshi venait de finir de prendre sa douche.

« … Yamamoto. Qui y a-t-il pour que tu sois aussi joyeux ?

- Hey ! Je suis complètement propre.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi. »

Le fumeur lui tendit une tasse que le japonais prit sans se poser de questions.

« Ah, merci... ?

- Tu bois toujours du lait après avoir pris une douche non ? Dans ma maison, je n'ai que ces tasses. Moi, je préfère les limonades... Huh ?»

Touché par l'attention de son ami, l'épéiste rougit un instant avant d'avaler le contenu de la tasse d'une traite sous le regard étonné de l'argenté face à une telle manière de consommer une boisson.

« … Gokudera... »

Le Gardien de la Pluie venait de passer ses bras autour du cou de l'italien qui semblait subir l'action avec une expression... impassible.

« Est-ce que quelque chose qui vaut la peine de pleurer ? Attends. »

Takeshi venait de lui lécher lécher le cou.

« Tu sens le lait !

- C'est parce que Gokudera me l'a offert ! Je ne peux plus résister. »

Leurs deux corps se trouvaient trop proches l'un de l'autre et avec les derniers mots du japonais, le message était clair. Donc, le Gardien de la Tempête prit son compagnon par le bras et l'amena jusqu'à la chambre. Une fois tous les deux sur le lit, il se positionna aussi de lui et l'embrassa pour bien qu'il comprenne que cette fois, c'est le grand Hayato qui prenait les commandes !

« Goku... attends... Gokudera. »

Le bras-droit du Judaime s'approchait dangereusement de l'entrejambe de l'épéiste.

« Sérieusement. »

L'argenté n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux de toute sa vie. Il avait déboutonné puis rabaissé le pantalon du brun pour ensuite engloutir son gros pénis. Évidemment, Takeshi était à mille lieux de s'imaginer que ceci aurait pu lui arriver un jour.

_* Un rêve devenu réalité... *_

Il sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues tandis que l'italien continuait sa fellation avec une grande attention, sauf qu'à un moment...

« Gokudera...

- Mmm, ah ? »

Se sentant au bord de la jouissance, il repoussa doucement le fumeur de sa verge. Une fois arrêté en pleine action, le Gardien de la Tempête manifesta son mécontentement.

« Bon, et maintenant. Tu m'as interrompu !

- Il... fallait que je t'arrête. L'impression que j'ai ressentie... c'était comme si tu m'attaquais. »

Hayato trouvait que ces propos étaient idiots.

« Ah, ah ? Ce n'était pas comme « l'attaque » que tu imaginais dans tes rêves.

- Huh, vraiment ?

- As-tu un problème avec cela ? »

L'argenté ne démordait pas de son idée de mener la danse.

« Gokudera... sais-tu le faire ?

- Naturellement. Tu te débattais à peine, non ? »

Pour lui faire comprendre son point de vue, Takeshi bascula son corps sur le côté et sa position passa au-dessus de celle de l'italien.

« J'aimerais, que tu me laisse tout pour moi aujourd'hui.

- Ah ! »

Hayato se décida à employer un ton ironique.

_* Il est trop fort. *_

« Yamamoto tu es si ingénieux ! Peut-être étais-tu le seul de nous qui devait supporter sa tension sexuelle durant tout ce temps ?

- Tu es tellement perspicace Gokudera ! »

Seulement, Gokudera n'admettra pas qu'il est intelligent.

« … Hmmmph... d'accord... juste pour aujourd'hui, ok ?

- Oui. »

L'épéiste sourit en caressant les cheveux de son compagnon.

« Mais tu devras t'arrêter quand je le dirais.

- Je ne peux pas te le promettre.

- Comment ? »

Le bras-droit du Judaime passa ses bras autour du cou du baseballeur et après... ils firent quelques trucs pas très catholiques. C'est pour ça qu'après ils aient finis, le Gardien de la Tempête reposait dans le même lit que son camarade. Il repensa aux recherches qu'il avait réalisé il y a quelques heures.

_* Ceux qui parlent de « moments extrêmement embarrassants »... Ils doivent se rapporter aux situations comme celle-ci *_

Hayato se tourna pour voir le visage endormi et paisible de son ami.

« Incroyable ! »

La gêne lui fit tourner de suite la tête dans le sens opposé pour cacher ses rougeurs.

_* Des endroits incroyables. Une douleur incroyable. Cette première fois me donne la chair de poule. Et c'était avec ce gars-là ( Yamamoto ) ce qui est encore plus incroyable. Tout ce dont je me souviens de ce qui s'est passé me met en colère. *_

POV Gokudera

Le Gardien de la Tempête et celui de la Pluie étaient en pleine partie de jambe en l'air.

« Gokudera, Gokudera, c'est la première fois que nous le faisons en étant nu.

- Bien que nous fassions des choses sales quotidiennement. Arrête de parler de choses si sales avec une telle joie.

- Hey, j'ai toujours désiré faire cela avec toi. Permets-moi de mieux te regarder... Gokudera. »

Le japonais embrassa son petit-ami avant de poursuivre là où il s'était arrêté plus tôt.

Fin POV Gokudera

_* Waaah. J'ai supposé qu'il serait un peu pervers. Je ne savais pas que la température du corps d'une autre personne... pouvait être aussi agréable pour dormir. *_

L'italien se retourna pour observer une nouvelle fois le visage du baseballeur avant de vouloir se décider à quitter le lit.

_* Ah, non, non, non. Si nos yeux se croisent maintenant, j'en mourrais immédiatement de honte. Je vais prendre une douche et m'habiller... Et puis le sourire de ce crétin quand il se réveille. *_

« Bonjour, Gokudera. »

_* C'est ma fin. *_

**Bien content d'avoir fini ce doujinshi, il était pas facile à traduire ! **


End file.
